Teen Wolf
by Lizzy100
Summary: Right now I just have one I made right before S5 aired, but maybe if I get inspiration, I will make more. If you guys have any TW ideas for me that I could do to get better at writing TW stories, feel free to leave me a review or just private message me.
1. Unexpected Love (Deratherine)

TW/VD: Unexpected Love (Deratherine)

Characters: Derek, Kat, Kate (mentioned), Chris (mentioned), Klaus (mentioned), Kai (mentioned), The Alpha (mentioned), Elena (mentioned), Elijah (mentioned), Travelers (mentioned)

Summary: Set in TW 1x4. After Kat finds herself in town and Derek saves her life, he later gets shot like in the show. She looks for a cure for him to save him. Can she find it, or will it be too late?

Pairings:

Deratherine (Derek/Kat)

Kalijah (mentioned)

It was a nebulous night, as Derek Hale walked through the woods, alone as usual. He was searching for the alpha to take it down. He couldn't sense it anywhere in the Beacon Hills woods, though.

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks, smelling the familiar scent of blood. He thought the source would lead him to the alpha or a clue, so he followed the scent, hoping to come up with something useful.

Katherine didn't know where she was after escaping the prison world and Kai, so she sat against the bark of the nearest tree. There was a dagger in her thigh, which had opened an artery, and she was losing a lot of blood from it. There was also an arrow protruding from her lower stomach. She still held the ascendant in her hand, but she was weak. She'd been through a lot with Kai. Right now, the fight she normally had, she didn't have.

As her vision blurred from blood loss, she saw someone approach her and kneel in front of her. He didn't seem to be a threat, though. It seemed like he was there to help her.

When Derek found the source, he knew he was wrong about it helping him find the alpha. It was just an injured girl that looked like she'd been through hell and back. He didn't know why, but he wanted to help her. He usually didn't go around helping injured humans, but this one seemed like she was worth saving.

He approached and knelt in front of her.

"What's your name? What happened?" he asked her.

"Katherine Pierce. I escaped from the prison world from a Gemini witch, Kai, and ended up here," she informed him. "Who are you?"

He wasn't sure what a Gemini witch was, but this Kai person wasn't kind, considering what he'd done to Katherine.

"Derek," he answered her, not wanting to tell a complete stranger his last name. "I'm going to help you," he added. Then he pulled the arrow out of her, tossing it to the ground. He took the ascendant from her and put it in his pocket. Then he slid an arm behind her. He put her arm around his shoulders, pulling her into his arms.

As he got to his feet with her, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hang on, Katherine," was the last thing she heard, before everything went black for her.

Several hours later, when she woke up, she was in the hospital.

She sat up in bed and looked around the room. That's when she saw Derek suddenly at her bedside.

"How do you feel?" he asked her.

"I've been better, but I'm used to it. I used to be a 538 year old vampire. I was all the bad parts. As a vampire, I made many enemies trying to survive on my own, always running and being one step ahead of my greatest enemy, Klaus. Being as old as I was, I forgot who I used to be. Being hunted by Klaus turned me into a monster almost like he is. Or used to be. I guess even the worst person can get their life turned around for the better."

"I thought vampires were myths. How are you human if you were a vampire?" he replied.

"I made a mistake when I tried to kill Elena after Elijah, Klaus' elder brother, left me. I didn't know she had the cure for vampirism in her pocket. After 500 years of looking after me when I was alone, he abandoned me over some lie I told him. I wasn't the nicest person as a vampire, although as a human, I've learned how to somewhat be nice. Thank you for saving me, by the way. So, what are you? Humans that don't know what exists usually aren't so calm. You're not a vampire, but you're something else. I'm descended from gypsies that call themselves Travelers now, so I can tell a human from someone supernatural," she replied.

After she told him everything, he was surprised at how open she was with him. They were just getting to know each other, but yet it seemed like she trusted him. He figured he could trust her too, so he told her the truth.

"I'm a werewolf. I like to work alone, though. It's better that way so no one gets hurt that doesn't have to," he answered her.

"Well, you're not the first lone werewolf I've met. I've met plenty. Seems like you and I are alike in some ways. I'm glad we met, though I wish it was under better circumstances. And you know, if there's anything you ever need help with, I'm the best help you can ask for."

She gave a smile.

"I assure you, I found you by accident. I was looking for a werewolf. He's called the alpha and he's been killing people. I plan on killing him, since it's the only way to stop him," he informed her.

"Well, I may still be healing, but I'll be glad to help any way I can," she replied. She wanted to help him. There was just something about him that drew her to him and, she felt as if it went both ways.

The next night, she was with Derek at an abandoned area of town. They'd finally found the alpha, so she let Derek do his werewolf thing, while she waited on ground level for his return.

Derek was going roof to roof, chasing the alpha, when he fell off and onto the ground where some pillars were, having been shot. It was just in his arm, but he knew it wasn't anything good.

When she saw him fall to the ground, she went over to him, as he got up and leaned against a pillar. As he did, she saw that he'd been shot. She knew he was in pain, but she also knew that they couldn't go anywhere until the two people left. She knew from experience that they had to be hunters.

She helped him sit and knelt by him.

"Let me see," she softly instructed. She couldn't let the hunters know they were there.

When he took his hand away from his arm, she could see that something purple was inside his wound, which wasn't healing.

She looked at him, instead of his wound.

"Do you know what she shot you with?" she asked him.

"Wolfsbane."

She looked past the pillars to see that the hunters were driving off. When she couldn't see them anymore, she knew it was safe to talk at a normal tone. She looked at him.

"Lucky for you, I know the cure, but it'll be in the woods. If it's anything like the New Orleans bayou, that is. If not, I'll have to look elsewhere."

She helped him to his feet, an arm around him to help him get to his black car.

Once they made it to his car, she helped him into the passenger seat and got into the driver's seat. Then she got the keys, started the car, and began driving towards the woods.

As she drove, she kept an eye on the wolf. Though he'd just been shot, he was already looking like he was sweating. He also looked weak.

"Don't worry. I'll get you cured," she promised him. She wasn't going to let him die, no matter what.

Once parked on the side of the road by the woods, she got out and headed into the woods. She didn't like leaving him alone like that, but she had to find the cure for wolfsbane. She didn't have much of a choice.

When she returned from the woods, she got in.

He looked at her.

"Did you find it?"

"No. It must not grow here. I can do something else, though. Is there somewhere I can take you? Your place maybe?"

"No. Not my place. Not when I can't protect myself," he replied. "There's a clinic," he then informed her.

When he gave her the location, she began driving there, keeping a watchful eye on him.

About half an hour later, she parked outside of the vet clinic. She then grabbed the keys and got out, going to the wolf's side. She helped him out of the car and put an arm around him, helping him walk. He was very weak now. She could easily tell.

Once at the locked door, she magically unlocked and opened it. Then she walked him inside, turning lights on as she went, and soon found the room that had an examination table.

She walked him inside the room, just as he collapsed. She was able to hold him up, though. She then layed him gently on the floor. She took his jacket off and used it as a pillow for his head. Then she rolled up his sleeve to see the damage, only to see veins showing on his arm. She knew that was bad.

She rested a hand on his pale face.

"Derek, can you hear me? I need you to wake up." She patted him on the side of his face. "Derek." Then she gave up trying to wake him up. At least for the moment. Instead, she concentrated on saving his life.

After taking the bullet out of him, she rested both hands on his wounded arm, concentrating on syphoning the magic from the wolfsbane. Without magic, it couldn't do any harm. Then, once she'd done that, she was able to take the wolfsbane out of his arm.

When the wolfsbane was no longer inside his wound, she watched as his arm healed, the veins and wound completely disappearing.

When his arm was healed, she rested a hand on the side of his face once more.

"Derek?" she called to him.

After a few minutes, he woke up to see her. Noticing that he was completely healed, he asked her, "How'd you do it?" He was curious as to how she'd cured him.

"I took away the magic that was in the wolfsbane. Then I took it out of your arm. Where I'm from, taking magic from someone or something is called syphoning," she explained.

"Well, thank you," he replied.

He got to his feet and grabbed his jacket, as she got to hers.

"Let's go home," he told her.

She agreed and followed him out. She knew home meant his place, which she'd never been to before.

A few weeks later, after getting to know each other, they fell in love.


	2. A Derek Hale Love Story

Teen Wolf/Vampire Diaries: A Derek Hale Love Story

 **Introduction**

There is a legend of two different creatures of the night, but one did not stay as a creature of the night. Instead, she got turned back into a human by getting the cure shoved down her throat. For 500 years, she was a legend as well as a nightmare. She lived to manipulate, lie, deceive, betray, and torture. She was the most cunning vampire known to all. Because she was a terrible person and had made many enemies as a vampire, after the cure for vampirism was shoved down her throat, she became a fearful human. She had nowhere to turn to and no one to ask for help, so she wandered around and found her way to a place she'd never been to. A town called Beacon Hills.

The other creature of the night was a legendary werewolf. He'd lost his family to a fire set by a hunter named Kate Argent. His legend began there, being the last living Hale. Or so they thought. For a long while, he left town until finally returning.

Shortly after he returned, the former vampire came to town. This is the story of Katherine Pierce and Derek Hale, from friends to falling in love, no matter how different it was.

 **Ch.1: A New Friend**

It was a dismal night, as a human Kat drove down a road. She'd recently gotten the cure shoved down her throat. The car she was driving was what she'd stolen in Mystic Falls, Virginia. She hated feeling useless and fragile, but she couldn't help it. Now that she was human, she was afraid; more afraid than ever. She wasn't someone to let fear consume her, but she couldn't stop her feelings. She'd made too many enemies to count as a vampire. The only way she felt she could survive was to keep driving. Besides, running was all she knew how to do after the life she'd led.

When she drove past a sign that read _Welcome to Beacon Hills_ , there was something that ran in front of the car. She hit the brakes and ended up crashing the car into a tree.

She groaned from pain and saw the biggest werewolf she'd ever seen. She could tell it wasn't the nice kind, either. It stood not far from the car and began to approach. That's when she knew that it wanted to turn her into its dinner. She also knew there wasn't much she could do. And she wasn't in the best of shape right now. She couldn't fend off a wolf, even if her life depended on it.

As she sat in her seat, in pain and injured, she watched the wolf, as it came to the car and easily got the door open. Before it could do anything else though, she and the wolf heard the sound of another wolf.

The wolf turned away from her and she saw the wolf that had roared. He wasn't fully phased, though. That's when she realized that wolves here were different. She knew a battle was coming.

She turned her head away and could hear the fighting between them.

About half an hour later, she heard the battle end and someone approach, so she turned her head to see him. It was the wolf that had attacked the fully phased wolf. She knew he was here to help her.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Katherine Pierce," she answered him. Although she usually didn't give her name to strangers, she knew she had to so he could help her.

"I'm Derek Hale. I'm going to help you," he replied.

When he told her that, she knew her assumption was right. He was there to rescue her. Then, a moment after that thought, everything went black for her.

Katherine didn't know how long she'd been out, but when she woke up, she was in a hospital room and she realized that she was taken care of. She was in a little bit of pain, but she didn't care. She'd learned centuries ago that pain made you stronger, as long as you could ignore the pain and move on. She also saw that it was daylight now. After she'd assessed all of this, she saw Derek walk in.

"You're finally awake," he greeted.

"If you came to make sure I survived, it takes more than a werewolf attack to get rid of me. I'm a lot stronger than I look. It's sweet that you came to check on me, though."

"You know about werewolves," he stated.

"Well, I should hope so. I was a 538 year old vampire until my doppelganger shoved the cure for vampirism down my throat. That's how I'm human. Since I made many enemies as a vampire, I thought I'd be safe if I kept going."

"If you'd like, you could stay with me and I'll protect you if you need it. I know what it's like to always be running from something. I also know what it's like to be alone. There are a few other wolves, but I don't have a pack. Everyone I ever loved were killed by hunters. I'm the only survivor of the fire that killed my family. It wasn't an accident, though. The hunters set it," he offered and shared with her.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, but I learned centuries ago that pain makes you strong. I lost my family, too. The Original werewolf-vampire hybrid needed a doppelganger to break the spell his mother set upon him 1,000 years ago. When I found out, I ran like hell and turned into a vampire by accident. I didn't know that killing myself with vampire blood in my system would put me in transition. I didn't know how vengeful he could be, though. When I went home to give my father what he deserved, I found my village, including my family, slaughtered. I hated my father for taking my daughter from me. Even when I searched for her, I couldn't find her. I don't know what happened to her. I can see we're a lot alike," she replied and informed him.

"That we are," he agreed. He felt sorry for what she'd been through. He felt the sudden need to protect her, as if they were kindred spirits, meant to be together.

After she agreed to stay with him and let him protect her, they looked at each other for a while. Then he got her checked out of the hospital and he then took her home with him.

 **Ch.2: The Alpha**

The next day, she got settled into the old burned Hale house. She was a little surprised that he'd stayed where such a tragic incident had happened, but she understood that it must hold so many memories for him. She understood that it was his family home.

That night, she was in the woods, seeing if she could track the alpha. She'd promised to help Derek, so they were looking in separate directions of the woods. He thought splitting up would be best.

Suddenly, she stopped, feeling like she was being watched.

A few moments later, she saw it. Then it lunged at her. Then she was looking at the face of the alpha wolf.

It bent its head towards her. She knew it wanted to hurt her just like the others. The others hadn't survived its attack, though. She wasn't going to let it hurt or kill her. She was determined to survive. To her, this alpha was just like any werewolf she'd ever encountered as a vampire. She wouldn't let it win. That was for certain. Especially, when she was still Katherine Pierce, human or not. Plus, she knew that she had a werewolf as protection.

She put hands on its chest to try and keep its attack at bay. It was the only thing she could do to save herself until Derek found out that she needed help. As she tried to keep it at bay though, it kept pushing forward, towards her, and she could feel its claws sink into her skin. Even though it hurt, she didn't show it, since she never let anyone know she was hurt. She never liked showing weakness.

After a while of not finding the alpha, Derek went in search of Katherine. When he did, he smelled blood. As he followed the scent, he hoped Katherine wasn't who he was smelling. He never wanted anything to happen to her.

When he arrived, he saw the alpha as well as an injured Katherine. That angered him, so he made himself known and let his claws and wolf face appear. Then he roared, getting the alpha's attention.

As she lay there, she felt the weight of the alpha lift from her and then blurrily saw the alpha approach Derek. She knew he was there to protect her and help her. She was very thankful for that, and that was all that she cared about. She hoped the alpha got what it deserved.

Forty minutes later, Derek had succeeded in killing the alpha. When he killed it, he took his power, becoming the alpha. Because of this, his werewolf eyes had changed color.

After he'd killed the alpha and had become the new alpha, he rushed over to where an injured Katherine lay.

He knelt by her and could see that, despite her injuries, she was still alive.

When she saw him at her side, she knew without question that the alpha had gotten what he'd deserved. She was happy about that. She knew that she was in bad shape, though. She knew she'd lost a lot of blood, since everything was starting to go black. Her injuries didn't even hurt anymore.

"Stay with me. You're going to be okay," he assured her, pulling her gently into his arms and getting to his feet.

Several hours later, she woke up in the Hale house, her injuries tended to. She assumed he'd taken her home after probably taking her to the hospital.

"Hey," Derek greeted, seated on her bedside, having been waiting for her to awaken. "Feeling better?"

She looked at him.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Well, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you," he confessed.

"You might not have noticed, but it goes both ways," she confessed to him.

She gave a smile and sat up in bed.

After a few moments of looking at each other, they began to kiss.

 **Ch.3: The Kanama**

Katherine and Derek were in town, digging up information about the kanama that had recently been spotted at a house. It was a house that Isaac had been living at with his father. Scott had gone there with Allison so she could chain him inside a cooler. During Scott's phasing, Allison had seen something reptilian. Derek had known of the kanama's legend and knew what it was. There wasn't much known about it, though.

That night, after searching for the kanama, they came face to face with it at the high school indoor pool.

The kanama lunged for Katherine, but Derek went between them. Within a few minutes, the kanama had scratched him on the neck. Because its scratch and saliva paralyzed anyone, Derek fell paralyzed, landing by the pool and falling off the ledge, into the water.

Katherine stood face to face with it, debating on what to do. She wasn't sure how to get rid of it, but she knew she had to try something. There was only a certain amount of time that he could survive under water

She kept an eye on the kanama, as she went over to a mirror in the corner. They knew that it didn't have an identity.

The kanama crept towards her and was about to lunge at her, when she put the mirror between them. For a few minutes, it looked at itself in the mirror. Then it backed off and fled out of the room completely.

When it had gone, she dove into the water for Derek. Then, once she spotted him, she swam towards him and put an arm around his waist, pulling him and herself to the surface of the water.

She swam towards the side of the pool and got them both out. Then she gently layed him down on the floor.

She looked down at him and realized he wasn't breathing, so she started doing heart compressions. She knew how to, since her mother had been a nurse in the 1400's.

After ten minutes, he coughed up the water, so she stopped.

She rested a hand on the side of his face and he looked at her.

"Where is it?" he asked her.

"I scared it off," she answered him.

Although he knew she'd once been a vampire, it kind of surprised him that she'd made it flee.

"Let's get out of here," she added. "Can you move yet?"

"No. Not yet," he answered her.

With that answer, she knew she'd have to get them both out of there. So, that's exactly what she did.

An hour later, she had him in bed at home.

While he rested, she left to go track down the kanama and take it down once and for all. She knew she couldn't waste time. It could find someone else more vulnerable. She didn't care who the kanama was as a person. This thing was like an uncontrollable animal. She wasn't going to let it hurt anyone else. It was a threat and she'd always excelled at taking down threats. After all, she was Katherine Pierce.

After taking out the creature, she went back home where Derek was.

After they went through many things together, she made up her mind to stay in town. So, without further ado, their love story continued.


	3. I Found Love (Deratherine)

I Found Love (Deratherine)

Characters: Kat, Derek, hunters (mentioned), Kate (mentioned), Kanama, and Berserkers

Summary: Set in S2, 3, and 4. Based on the song "I Found Love."

Pairings:

Deratherine

*Smoke and Mirrors*

 _And I'll use you as a warning sign_

 _That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind_

 _And I'll use you as a focal point_

 _So I don't lose sight of what I want_

 _And I've moved further than I thought I could_

 _But I missed you more than I thought I would_

 _And I'll use you as a warning sign_

 _That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind_

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

 _Right in front of me_

 _Talk some sense to me_

It was a nebulous night, as chaos erupted, hunters shooting at the berserkers and werewolf Kate. Human Katherine didn't care, though. All she cared about was that a human Derek was injured. She knew she should've asked him to stay behind, but she knew he never would. He'd been a wolf all his life. Human or not, he would protect and save a wolf in trouble, as well as his pack. She loved how protective he was, but now he was badly injured. She knew she was going to lose him, which she hated.

"Stay with me, Derek," she said, as she applied pressure to his wound, even though she knew it was futile.

"You should go," he told her. He also knew he wasn't going to make it. He wouldn't let her die too, though.

"No. I'm not leaving you," she said stubbornly.

After Derek died, Kate and Katherine battled. She wasn't doing so well though, since she was human and Kate was a werewolf.

When Kate was approaching Kat, whom was on the ground, there was suddenly a low growl. Then a fully phased, black werewolf bowled Kate over. Then the werewolf stood between her and Kate.

Kate looked at the black werewolf and then its eyes flashed blue. Then he phased to his human form and Derek stood there.

"You were dead," Kat stated, stepping back.

"Not dead. Just evolving," Derek replied to her.

Kat watched the fight between them from where she was, on the ground, in which Derek won.

*Abomination*

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

 _Right in front of me_

 _Talk some sense to me_

 _And I'll use you as a makeshift gauge_

 _Of how much to give and how much to take_

 _Oh, I'll use you as a warning sign_

 _That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind_

 _Oh, and I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

 _Right in front of me_

 _Talk some sense to me_

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

 _Right in front of me_

 _Talk some sense to me_

It was a dismal night by the pool at Beacon Hills high, as she and Derek looked for the kanama. They had to take it down before it hurt or killed anyone else.

When they were close to the pool, the kanama appeared in front of them and lunged.

Derek stood in front of Kat to protect her from harm. In doing so, the kanama was able to scratch him on the neck. When that happened, he landed by the pool.

Kat stood between Derek and the creature, when it began to approach him.

"You want dinner? How about you have a taste of this?" she said, using Traveler magic to throw it a ways away.

The kanama fell on the floor, but got back up. Then it sped towards her and pinned her to the floor.

She looked at the kanama for a few minutes, before kicking it off, not afraid. It landed on the floor and got back up again. As she got back up, it used its tail, making her fall. Then, it lunged forward and scratched her on the side, which made her land by the pool and fall into the water.

Derek lay by the pool, still unable to move, as he watched the scene.

After a few minutes, he was finally able to move.

He got to his feet and they fought until Derek won. Then he took his jacket off and dove into the pool.

Once he got to her, he put an arm around her and swam them both to the surface. Then he got them both on the floor.

He looked down at her to check on her. He could see that she was alive. He also saw the wound. After that, he gently picked her up, leaving with her.

She was later okay.

*Alpha Attack*

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

 _Right in front of me_

 _Talk some sense to me_

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

 _Right in front of me_

 _Talk some sense to me_

Katherine walked into the aftermath of the attack. She saw Derek injured and on the ground.

She rushed to him and knelt at his side to see the damage. It looked like he'd been claws by a wolf.

When he saw her, he sat up.

She rested a hand on the side of his face.

He knew what she was doing, so he assured her, saying, "I'm okay."

She saw that his wounds had healed, letting her know that he'd definitely be okay.

She gave a smile and, a moment later, they were kissing.


	4. The Fall of Kate Argent

The Fall of Kate Argent

Characters: Chris Argent, Kate Argent

Summary: Sort of a S5E1 prediction but also a one-shot. Chris is in search of Kat so he can kill her.

Pairings:

N/A

A/N: This is my very first TW fanfic, so please be kind.

It was a dark night, as Chris Argent walked through sewer tunnels, hand gun in hand, ready for anything. He believed that he had found where Kate was hiding out. Even though she was technically still his sister, she was a werewolf now, because Peter had unknowingly turned her. She had crossed the line as a human. As a werewolf, she was even more dangerous. That was why he was being cautious. She had the skill of a hunter and werewolf combined. That was what made her more dangerous than what she had been as a human.

He inched forward, as he heard a noise.

A moment later, Kate was in front of him with her werewolf face showing and claws out.

She walked towards him in a predatory way.

"Hello, Chris. Congratulations. You found me."

She smiled.

When she was close enough, he began to shoot bullets through her body.

When he thought her to be dead, he walked towards where she lay. He had to do something with her body now. At least, he had taken her down. She deserved it after everything she had done to everyone.


	5. Save Me

TW/VD: Save Me

Characters: Derek, Kat, Elena (mentioned)

Summary: Set in VD S5 and TW S4 After turning human and finding out that Derek is alive, she goes to Beacon Hills for protection. What will ensue? Will she and Derek get back together?

Pairings:

Deratherine

It was a nebulous night, as a human Katherine drove a car she'd stolen in Mystic Falls. After Elena had shoved the cure down her throat. She knew she couldn't stay. She had to leave town. In fact, she knew exactly where to go. She would go to Beacon Hills, where it was safer for her. If she was lucky, maybe she'd find Derek alive. The last time she'd seen him, they'd broken up and then he'd died. After that, she'd left town, needing to get away from the pain.

A few hours later, Katherine arrived at the Hale residence. She hadn't expected anyone there, but she sensed a presence. A very familiar one.

She turned around to see him behind her.

"You're alive," she stated.

"Well, you didn't stick around long enough to find out if I had come back, did you?" he replied. Then he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"This is the safest place for me now that I'm human. I have a lot of enemies, but I doubt they'd come to a town with werewolves. This town is my best protection," she explained to him.

"How are you even human? Last time I saw you, you were a vampire," he wanted to know.

"I got bested by my doppelganger. She shoved the cure for vampirism down my throat," she informed him.

When she told him that, he felt sorry for her. He knew what was coming. Now that she was human, she needed someone to look out for her. Since he was alive, she knew she was going to ask him for protection, so he beat her to the punch. Besides, he wanted to protect her. He didn't know what he'd do if she died.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you," he promised.

He stood just inches in front of her now.

She was happy that he was willing to keep her safe, but she didn't want him to feel like he had to do it.

"You don't have to, you know. I can always ask someone else. You don't have to feel like you're obligated to protect me."

"I want to," he told her. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you," he confessed, a hand on the side of her face.

She gave him a smile at that.

Neither of them would say it, but even though they were broken up, they were still very much in love.

After looking at each other for a few minutes, she broke the silence.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too," he replied.

In the same room, in the same house, they felt connected again. It felt like they'd never broken up. Like they were still together. It was such a moment that, not knowing why, they began to kiss.

A few weeks later, they had made up for lost time and were back together.

Katherine looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, thinking of how to tell Derek the depressing news. She hated this. She was losing hair and some of her hair was turning gray. She didn't understand why it was happening so soon, but she knew she was aging rapidly. This wasn't normal. She knew she had to tell Derek, but she wasn't sure this was the right time to do so. She was afraid now. She didn't want to die. She was afraid of who or what would be waiting on the Other Side. She'd done so many horrible things for centuries. She felt like this might be her punishment. She didn't think she could hold off much longer, though. This had been happening for the past week and a half. She didn't know how much longer she had to live.

After looking at herself for a few more minutes, she left the bathroom and went to the living room. She knew Derek wasn't home, so she curled up on the couch and waited for his return.

When Derek came back home, he smelled the scent of fear, so he looked for Katherine.

When he found her curled up on the couch, he sat by her on the couch. He could smell her fear, but didn't know why she was afraid. Coming from her, he knew it could be anything.

He looked at her.

"Hey," he greeted. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him.

"I'm dying of old age rapidly. I should've told you when it started. It's getting worse," she explained.

"We'll find a way to stop it."

He knew he had to be strong for her. She was so afraid of dying, she didn't see any way out. Even though he was afraid for her, he couldn't let her see it. He was afraid that it might break her if she saw him afraid too.

"I don't want to die. I'm scared," she confessed. He was the first she'd ever admitted being scared to.

"Hey." He put an arm around her in comfort. "I'm here."

She let him try and comfort her, but she knew it didn't matter. She was dying of old age and she knew it was because of the cure. She didn't think that there was a way to save her. If there was though, she knew Derek would find a way.

A few months passed of Derek looking for a way to save Katherine's life. He hadn't found one, though.

That night, she was heading down the stairs, when she felt pain travel up her left arm and to her chest. She assumed this was it. Then she fell down the rest of the stairs and landed at the bottom of them, and everything went black.

Derek was in the living room, when he heard a noise, so he went to investigate, only to find her at the bottom of the stairs. Upon further investigation, he realized that she'd had a heart attack. When he realized that, he took her to the hospital.

When she woke up, she was in bed at home, Derek on her bedside. She assumed that he'd taken her to the hospital which had saved her, and then had taken her home.

She slowly sat up in bed.

"Hey," she greeted, still feeling weak from what she'd gone through.

Derek looked at her. He didn't show it, but he was afraid. He'd been looking for a way to save her, but hadn't found a solution. He didn't want to lose her, but he knew she was slipping through his fingers.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"I think you know," she answered him. "You haven't found a solution, have you?"

"No. Not yet," he admitted, knowing if he lied, she'd see right through it.

"Then I guess I'll die. I can't drink vampire blood, which means I can't turn back. There could be another way, though." She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it earlier. She gave him a look, hinting at the idea.

Derek looked at her for a few moments.

"No. It could kill you," he reminded her.

"I'm going to die without it. At least this way there's a fifty fifty chance that I'll survive. You're an alpha. Your bite could save me. Besides, you know I've always been a fighter. I don't want to die, but at least if I do, we tried our best to save me. I love you and I'm asking you to bite me. Have faith that I'll survive this," she reasoned with him.

He looked at her in silence, debating, and gave a sigh. She was very stubborn and a fighter. Could she survive his bite, though? Would his bite save her? Should he take the risk? Was it really worth it? He knew she was right. She was dying anyway.

As he debated, he could hear and see that she was slipping away. The doctors had been right. She didn't have much time left to live.

As darkness began to close around her, she closed her eyes, knowing that fighting death was something even she couldn't do.

After a few minutes, Derek finally decided that it was worth the risk. He took her arm, brought out his wolf face, and gently but deeply bit her. Then he let her go and stayed there, waiting for a reaction.

An hour later, it had worked. His bite had saved her life. They were both happy, since he hadn't wanted her to die. Neither had she.


	6. Unexpected Rescuer (Deratherine)

Unexpected Rescuer (Deratherine)

Characters: Derek, Kat, Peter (mentioned), Nadia (mentioned), Mrs. Petrova (mentioned), blind alpha (mentioned), female alpha

Summary: Set in 3x5 when Derek was attacked in his loft by the two alphas. When Derek's being attacked, Kat escapes the prison world and Kai. She hears a commotion, so she goes to investigate what's happening. Even though they've never met, she decides to help him. She's descended from Travelers, so she uses her Traveler magic to kick their asses, saving his life. After she saves his life, will he live, considering the wounds he got are from alphas? What will happen between them?

Pairings:

Deratherine (Derek/Kat)

A/N: After trying to find this scene, I realized it's not how I remembered, so it's gonna be different from the show a little bit.

It was a dismal, rainy night, as Derek fought the two alphas on his own. Being himself, he'd rather do it on his own than to drag anyone into it that could get killed. Even though Peter was still in town, he wasn't at the loft at the moment. Everyone else was trying to find a way to stop the alphas, but they didn't know that Derek was being attacked at his own loft at the moment. One of the alphas had opened up a pipe from the ceiling earlier, so it was spraying water into the loft, so technically it was raining both inside the loft and outside. He'd gotten quite scratched up, but he was still fighting. He was an alpha himself. He'd go down fighting, instead of quitting and giving up. Giving up wasn't in his nature.

After escaping the 1994 prison world, she suddenly found herself somewhere unfamiliar. She was human, since she'd died human. She was also descended from Travelers. The ascendant was still in her hand, as she looked around to see she was inside some building. Then she heard a commotion that sounded like fighting, but she knew it wasn't normal. She knew what the sound of claws and what a werewolf sounded like. She'd had her fair share of encounters. Since she was curious, she put the ascendant inside her leather jacket and followed the sounds to a big sliding, wooden door. Then, when she opened it, she saw that it revealed a loft.

She walked inside the loft, not bothering to close the door, and went to stand in the middle of the loft. She assumed it belonged to the one that was getting clawed to death. Although to her it was rare for an alpha to have red eyes, she saw that all three of them did, which she knew meant that they were all alphas. What three alphas were having a feud or whatever over, she didn't know and could care less right now. Nobody was here to help him, so, since she was there, she figured she might as well help the one that was being clawed viciously. Since she saw that one alpha was blind, she knew better than to make any sound. Instead, she concentrated, and silently did a spell. Then, an instant later, his heart was on the floor and was dead.

When the female alpha saw him dead, she let the injured wolf go and she turned to the human, angry at her. Then she approached her.

"You know, you're not my first werewolf. You're going to meet the same fate as him. You know, it's not a fair fight if you're keeping your opponent down, but then again, wolves can fight pretty viciously. Still, it's not very nice," Katherine told her. Then she snapped her fingers, as she concentrated, and the alpha approaching dropped with a broken neck.

Katherine took a moment to look at the bodies, before finally approaching the wolf that was on his back, injured.

A few minutes later, she was knelt at his side. Having many experiences with werewolves, she knew who he was when she was up close and personal with him. She knew what he looked like. After all, rumors spread fast through the supernatural community, so she knew things from when he was younger.

Derek looked at the girl next to him that had just magically killed both of the alphas.

"Who are you?"

"Katherine Pierce. Long story. I used to be a vampire until the cure for vampirism got shoved down my throat. Then I met my long-lost daughter only for my vampire daughter to die from a werewolf bite. Then I died, ended up in a prison world, and just escaped it tonight. You're welcome, by the way," she summarized for him. Then she looked at his wounds. She could tell that some of them were deep. She couldn't tell if the deep ones were healing or not, but she knew that he needed her help.

Derek didn't know vampires existed and had never believed in them, but he somehow believed her story. And he hadn't expected a rescue tonight. He'd expected to get killed tonight.

"I'm Derek," he introduced to her.

"How about we get you in bed so I can take care of your wounds," she replied. "My mother was what this century would call a nurse back in my time. She taught me everything she knew, thinking I'd grow up to follow in her footsteps, so I know what I'm doing," she added to assure him.

The next day, when he woke up, he was patched up and the bodies were no longer on the floor. There was also some takeout food on the table and the loft wasn't as wet on the floor as it had been the night before. Also, he was starting to feel better.

Katherine walked into the loft, closing the door behind herself.

"I may not be able to stop you, but you really shouldn't be going anywhere or moving for a while," she told him, when he got out of bed and headed over to the table.

"I've rested enough," he replied.

"You're still in pain, though. You're probably going to say that you're fine, but we both know that you're not. Give yourself time to heal. Take it easy for a while. You werewolves don't heal as fast as vampires do," she replied and reminded him.

"You think you know me?" he inquired of her. "We just met. You don't know me. I don't even know you."

"I may not know you and you may not know me, but you're starting to act a lot like vampire me and a vampire I turned. Damon. He's got the same attitude as you when he's been injured to the point of not being able to heal as quickly. He acts like he's fine and tells everyone he is, but he's not." She set a bottle on the table in front of him. "Werewolf or not, you need something for the pain. Have some ibuprofen. It'll take your pain away. And maybe the quicker you heal, you'll actually learn to trust me. Now that I'm human and I know I'm descended from Travelers, which you'd know by the term gypsies, I only kill if I have to."

After a few weeks, Derek finally healed and they got to knowing and trusting each other. Then, about a month after, they fell in love, despite being two total different species.


	7. An Alpha and Doppelganger Love

An Alpha and Doppelganger Love (Petatherine)

Characters: Peter, Kat, Elena (mentioned), Klaus (mentioned), alphas (mentioned), Derek (mentioned), Malia (mentioned), Talia (mentioned), Cora (mentioned), Lucy (mentioned)

Summary: Set in 3x5 when the alphas attacked the loft at night. Instead of Derek fighting them, it's Peter. He's able to kill them, but gets very injured. When Kat finds him after coming from a prison world, and after she takes care of him and they get to know each other, what will ensue?

Pairings:

Petatherine

It was a dismal night, as Peter lay on the nearly flooded floor after the fight with the alphas. He'd killed them all, but was quite injured. He'd volunteered to stay behind to get rid of them. That way, his nephew, Derek, could get out of town. He didn't want Derek to die, though he had a bad way of showing how much he cared about his family. At least for Derek, Cora, and his daughter, Malia. They were all he had left, since he'd killed his sister, Talia, and Lucy, his other niece, when he'd been a psychotic lunatic killer.

Kat had just escaped a prison world and had appeared by a wooden door, ascendant in hand, when she saw water leaking out from under the door. She put it in her jacket and opened the door, deciding to check out the situation, and walked inside. That's when she saw someone on the floor, very injured. She assumed he was a werewolf. Werewolves had always been her friends, so she decided to help him.

She rushed to his side and knelt by him.

"What's your name? I'm Katherine," she greeted.

"Peter."

"What happened? I'm going to help you."

"Alphas."

She knew up close that he was more injured than she'd seen any wolf be. She knew she had to get him taken care of as soon as possible. He wasn't healing, and she didn't know why. There were so many wounds, she couldn't count. She knew by just looks that he'd lost a lot of blood.

"Stay with me, Peter," she encouraged, seeing that he was about to go under. Then she gently got him on his back and took her jacket off, using it to apply pressure to his lower stomach wound, once she'd put the ascendant in her back pocket. She hoped he'd be okay. She didn't want to watch a werewolf die.

When Peter woke up, it was the next day. He felt that his lower stomach had been taken care of. He could tell that the lesser wounds had healed, too. He also saw the girl that had saved his life. She was seated on his bedside and the floor wasn't wet anymore.

"You saved me," he stated, sitting painfully up in bed.

"Yes. I did. Werewolves have always been my friends, so I didn't want you to die. You must be a loner if you're alone."

"I did it alone on purpose. I knew if my nephew, Derek, fought the alphas, he'd die. I couldn't let him die. Besides, I died once before. What's one more time?" he told her.

"I can relate then. I died more than once before, so I'm not afraid to die if I have to. I was a vampire for 500 years. It made me into a bad person. I made many enemies. I spent 544 years running from a werewolf-vampire hybrid named Klaus. Then, one day, I let my anger overpower me and I tried to kill my doppelganger, Elena. I didn't know the cure for vampirism was in her pocket, so she shoved the cure down my throat. Then, after the cure was drank out of me, I died of old age. Then I ended up in a realm called a prison world, which I just escaped last night," she informed him.

"Well, welcome to Beacon Hills then. If you need a place to stay or just someone to protect you, you can stay here, and I'll protect you," he told her. "I used to be a killer myself, but being resurrected changed me."

She gave a smile.

"I'd love that, Peter. Thanks."

He gave a smile back.

A few weeks later, he was completely healed, and they eventually fell in love.


	8. Love Never Fades (Petatherine)

Love Never Fades (Petatherine)

Characters: Kat, Peter, alphas, Malia, Derek (mentioned), Melissa (mentioned), Elena (mentioned), Nadia (mentioned), Tyler (mentioned), Elijah (mentioned)

Summary: Set in 3x5. Just a Petatherine songfic. Based on "I Don't Deserve You" by Plumb.

Pairings:

Petatherine

 _You're the first face that I see_

 _And the last thing I think about_

 _You're the reason that I'm alive_

 _You're what I can't live without_

 _You're what I can't live without_

It was a dismal night in Beacon Hills, as Peter Hale lay in the midst of the dead alphas he'd killed, surrounded by water from an opened pipe in the loft. He'd gotten pretty scratched up and some electrocution. The female alpha, Kali, had put a cord in the water. Now, after everything he'd been through, he was in pretty bad condition. He didn't care though, as long as Derek had succeeded in getting out of town. He may not show it, but he did care about his one and only nephew.

A human Kat had just escaped a prison world, ascendant in hand. As soon as she did, she knew where she was. She'd been here a few years ago, when she'd been a vampire. As a vampire, she'd been with Peter for a while. Knowing she was in the woods, she walked to the loft.

When Katherine opened the door, she saw some dead wolves and a flooded floor, Peter on his back and a cord in the water. She didn't know what she'd expected, but she definitely hadn't expected something like this.

After going in, she tossed the cord out of the water. She then rushed to his side.

"Peter."

She knelt by him and put his head in her lap. Looking at him. She knew he was alive, but terribly injured.

"Peter, can you hear me? It's me," she called to him.

After a few minutes of no reply, she decided to do what she could for him on her own. Deciding on that, she took her jacket off and used it to try and stop his lower stomach wound from bleeding, seeing that it was one of the worst wounds.

"If you can hear me, you're gonna be okay. I'm not letting you die. You're a Hale. You just need to keep fighting," she encouraged him.

 _You never give up_

 _When I'm falling apart_

 _Your arms are always open wide_

 _And you're quick to forgive_

 _When I make a mistake_

 _You love me in the blink of an eye_

 _I don't deserve your love_

 _But you give it to me anyway_

 _Can't get enough_

 _You're everything I need_

 _And when I walk away_

 _You take off running and come right after me_

 _It's what you do_

 _And I don't deserve you_

As she sat there and tried to stop the bleeding, she thought of what to do. Knowing he wasn't healing, she assumed the dead wolves were alphas. She was descended from Travelers, but she didn't know yet how to heal. And she didn't have much to take care of him with. She knew she needed to get him to a hospital. She hadn't been here for a few years though, so she didn't know if they'd forgiven Peter for everything he'd done. She hoped they had. There was only one hospital. There was also only one doctor that knew about wolves. She just needed help in getting him there. She couldn't do it on her own as a human. She didn't have enough strength to get him from the loft to the hospital.

As if her thoughts had called the help she needed, she looked over to see her. She wasn't as familiar with Kat as everyone else, but Kat had helped teach her some control. And she knew that she was just like Derek and was also Peter's daughter, so she knew that she was a Hale.

"Katherine?" Malia questioned, remembering her, but knew she was human now.

"Ask questions later," Kat instructed her. "Right now, I need you to help me get Peter to the hospital."

With those words, Malia silently helped her.

Half an hour or so later, they entered the hospital with him.

After getting him on a bed and Kat telling Melissa everything she knew, Kat helped her with Peter, since she figured she'd need it. That, and everyone else was busy.

A few hours later, Kat was seated on his bedside, waiting for him to wake up, now that he was in the recovery room.

 _You're the light inside my eyes_

 _You give me reason to keep trying_

 _You give me more than I could dream_

 _And you bring me to my knees_

 _You bring me to my knees_

 _Your heart is golden_

 _And how am I the one_

 _That you've chosen to love?_

 _I still can't believe that you're right next to me_

 _After all that I've done_

 _I don't deserve your love_

 _But you give it to me anyway_

 _Can't get enough_

 _You're everything I need_

 _And when I walk away_

 _You take off running and come right after me_

 _It's what you do_

 _And I don't deserve you_

A couple hours later, Peter began to wake up. When he did, he noticed that he was at the hospital, Katherine on his bedside, her hand on his right one. He remembered her as a vampire, so he was surprised, when he realized that she was human.

"Hey," she greeted Peter. "Feeling better? You nearly died from those alpha wounds. You're lucky I ended up in town."

"Well, nice to see you again, too," he replied. "As a matter of fact, yes." He then began to sit up in bed, but she put a hand on his shoulder.

"You need to lie down. You're not going anywhere until you fully heal. And don't be stubborn. If you move now, you could open up your wounds."

He sighed, knowing he wouldn't win this fight with her. They were too much alike.

"Fine. I'll do as you ask."

"Good," she replied.

He looked at her.

"Last time we were together a few years ago, back when I was a killer, you were a vampire. What happened? You're a human now."

"My doppelganger shoved the cure down my throat, when I tried to kill her for being partly the reason Elijah left. I didn't know the cure was in her pocket. I turned human, my long-lost daughter found me, we bonded until she got bitten by Tyler and died, I died of old age at a rapid pace, and then I was swept away by a black mass. Then I ended up in a prison world. I just escaped it tonight. When I ended up in the woods, I went to the loft. That's when I found you. Not long after, Malia went to check on you and found me trying to keep you alive, so she helped me get you here. I sent her back to clean up the mess, though. I would've healed you, but I don't know how to yet. Before my daughter, Nadia, died, she told me I'm descended from Travelers. I don't know how healing works, but I can use magic for other things," she explained to him.

"Well, aren't you just full of surprises," he commented.

"You should know that I never cease to surprise people. Even you."

She gave a smile and he smiled back. Then, it was such a moment, they kissed, as if time hadn't passed between them. Almost as if she'd never left town.

 _I don't deserve a chance like this_

 _I don't deserve a love that gives me everything_

 _You're everything I want_

 _I don't deserve your love_

 _But you give it to me anyway_

 _Can't get enough_

 _You're everything I need_

 _And when I walk away_

 _You take off running and come right after me_

 _It's what you do_

 _And I don't deserve you_

 _And I don't deserve you_

A few weeks later, Peter was fully recovered and discharged from the hospital. Kat took him home and they resumed their relationship and stayed in town.


	9. The Fall of Kate and Their Happy Endings

TW/VD: The Fall of Kate and Their Happy Ending

Characters: Kat, Peter, Talia (daughter), Kai (mentioned), Kate

Summary: Set in S3 when Peter got that axe thrown at him. Kinda coexists with a music vid I did on this. After Kat escapes the prison world and Kai, she ends up in the loft. Unlike my other fanfics, she's not hurt. Although she doesn't know Peter, she saves his life. What will ensue between them?

Pairings:

Petatherine (Peter/Katherine)

It was a dismal night, as Peter Hale stood in the loft. He was looking at papers, when he sensed a presence. He'd been alone for several hours, so he wasn't sure if his nephew, Derek, was home.

"Derek, are you here?" he asked without looking up from the papers. "You here, Derek?" he asked again. When there was silence. Then he finally looked up, only to get an axe thrown at him. Then he fell on his back with an axe in his chest.

Kat had just escaped the prison world and Kai, only to find herself in a loft. She saw that someone was on the floor on his back, an axe in his chest, and she also saw something disappear in black mist. She didn't know him, but being human, she wanted to help.

She went over and knelt at his side.

"Hang on," she said. Then she pulled the axe out, setting it on the ground. Then, when she saw his wound healing, she realized that he was a werewolf.

The next day, as he stood by the window, now at full strength, they talked.

"Why did you help me?" he had to ask.

"Maybe because I'm human now. Now that I'm not a vampire, I care. If there's any trouble though, human or not, I can help get rid of it."

"We barely know each other. Why do you want to help?"

"Well, I've got nothing better to do."

"There is one thing. Kate. She's a werejaguar. She needs gotten rid of," he informed her.

"Great. Where is she? I'll take care of her."

"That's not a good idea. Before she was a werejaguar, she was a hunter."

"Well, I've dealt with hunters before. I think I can deal with her."

He had to admit, he liked her spirit, but he didn't want her to get hurt.

The next night, she found Kate and went after her, but it didn't go so well.

As everything went black, as she lay on the floor on her back, she heard Peter and Kate growling at each other.

When she woke up, she was in the hospital. Then, later, she and Peter, at the loft, hugged.

"Thank you," she said.

A moment later, they were kissing.

Several months later, they had a baby girl and were in love. They named her Talia and years went by with peace.


	10. TW VD Revised (Petatherine PeterKat)

TW/VD: Revised

By Lizzy A. Peer

Originally by Teen Wolf and Vampire Diaries creators

Copyright

Copyright 2018

July 28, 2018

Copyright 2018

Copyright 2018

August 11, 2018

Copyright 2018

Dedication

This book is dedicated to the Teen Wolf and Vampire Diaries creators. Also, to those that supported me in my writing all my life.

Ch.1: The Rescue

It was a dismal night, as a human Katherine walked through the woods, having just escaped the prison world and Kai. She wasn't too badly scathed, so she knew that she'd live.

She stopped walking, sensing a presence. Then, within moments, she was on her back with a huge werewolf above her. It bit and scratched, but she didn't make a sound. She was never one to show pain or weakness. She did try to get it off her though, but that didn't work out for her.

Peter Hale was in the woods, tracking down the alpha, when he smelled blood.

When he followed the scent, it led to the middle of the woods to a small clearing. He could see it attacking someone. He usually didn't help people, but something about her made him want to. That, and a werewolf going on a killing spree had to die. It didn't deserve to live in his book.

After turning into his huge werewolf form, he came into the clearing and attacked it.

With blurry vision, she watched the fight. Then, when she saw them both phased to their human forms, one stood over the dying one and killed him with his claws. Then she saw him walk over and kneel by her.

"What's your name?" he greeted.

"Katherine Pierce."

"I'm Peter Hale," he introduced, before everything went black for her.

When she woke up, she was in a hospital bed. She also saw, as she looked around the room, that the wolf that had saved her, stood outside her room, leaning in the threshold. It almost looked to her like he was on guard. He seemed to have heard her wake up, because he turned to look at her. Then he entered the room and approached, as she sat up in bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better," she replied. "Usually I don't say this, but thank you."

"And I usually don't save humans," he replied to her. "What were you doing out there? The alpha could've killed you."

"Long story. I died in Mystic Falls, Virginia after the cure for being a vampire got shoved down my throat. I made a mistake of seeking vengeance on my doppelganger, Elena, when she said something to Elijah to make him leave me. When I died rapidly of old age, I ended up in a dimension of sorts called a prison world. When I escaped tonight, it brought me back to life. I wasn't expecting to wind up in some woods or get attacked by a werewolf. I kinda expected to end up in Mystic Falls or New Orleans. Vengeance, torture, and killing and surviving has always been my way as a vampire. I guess since I'm human, I'll have to somewhat change, magic or not. I was reunited with my daughter, Nadia, before she died a vampire bitten by a wolf. Before she and I died, Nadia told me that I'm descended from Travelers. You'd know them by the name of gypsies, but they've adapted to the time," she explained to him.

After she told him that, he believed her, despite having thought that vampires were a myth. After all, werewolves were supposed to be myths, too. He also felt sorry for what she'd been through. And hearing all of that, she seemed to be his type. After all, he killed people too, and could be quite vengeful.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Katherine. If you'd like, you could come home with me. It's a little burnt from a fire six years ago, but it's still in good condition."

"I'd love to. Thanks, Peter."

When she was healed up, they discharged her and she went home with Peter. They used the peace at the moment to further get to know each other, even.

Ch.2: Kanima

It was a nebulous night in the school by the pool, as Katherine and Peter talked.

Suddenly, they saw the kanima come down from what looked to be a balcony. Then it inched towards them.

Peter put his wolf face on and growled at it, but that didn't scare it away. Instead, the kanima attacked, ending up giving Peter a scratch on the back of his neck with its tail. They knew that a scratch and its gooey saliva could paralyze anyone. It usually happened within seconds.

After being scratched by the kanima, he fell into the pool.

Katherine, having Traveler magic, through it magically away. That gave her time to dive into the pool. Then she swam towards Peter, put an arm around his waist, and swam them both above water.

The kanima tested the water with a scaly paw. Then it paced around the pool. That's when she realized it probably didn't know how to swim, or couldn't swim.

She swam with Peter, to the edge of the pool, when it wasn't close enough to the edge to get them. Then she got them both out of the pool. She then put an arm around him, since he was still kinda paralyzed, holding him up.

When it stalked towards them, as if they were its prey, she magically through it. It landed against and broke a mirror. Then, when it got up and saw its reflection, it stared at it for a few minutes, before disappearing.

Afterward, a few minutes later, the paralysis weared off and she went home with Peter. They knew they needed a new plan to take it down.

A few nights later, they made a plan and took it down, so the threat was over with.

Ch.3: Alpha Pack

After finding a symbol on the old burnt Hale house door, Kat moved into the loft with Derek and Peter, though she didn't know what to expect. She knew that they were a lot like the Mikaelsons though, considering they owned more than one place. She did realize that the loft had at least some security, though. That was a plus for her. Being human, she needed all the protection she could get. Especially, when there was an alpha pack in town.

Later, after finding out that Boyd and some unidentified girl were stuck in a bank, everyone started making a plan to rescue them.

Peter sat on the stairs, completely against the rescue mission, thinking it was a loss cause and possible trap. Kat stood by him thinking the same thing, but she did want to help. A trap or not, there was a chance that the two confined werewolves were alive. She didn't say anything until they'd all left, though.

Peter was on the couch, resting, the full moon high and at its peak.

"Why don't you want to help them?" Kat asked, standing by the table, as she looked at him.

He looked at her.

"Does it matter?"

"They're werewolves. Your own species. Why wouldn't you want to help them? I find it hard to believe that you don't care about what happens to them."

"Why do you care?" he questioned.

"Maybe because I'm human. Or maybe because werewolves have always been my friends. Besides, innocent or not, they deserve a chance. I don't care if it's a full moon or not. Besides, I learned the hard way that family should always stick by one another, and Derek's your family. I know if my daughter was out there, I'd go after her, even if it meant getting hurt."

He sighed, getting her point, and knew she wanted to help, whether he went with her or not.

"Fine," he said. Then they went over the blue prints to be prepared. That's when they realized what it was made of. They knew that they'd both been right. It was a trap. That meant danger.

After punching through the wall, Derek was meant with a shock. His sister, Cora, was alive and in the vault with Boyd. Due to not shifting for three moons, they both were going primal, but trying to control themselves.

"Cora?"

"Derek, get out. Get out, now," she warned, but he didn't listen. Then the fight began.

About half an hour later, she and Peter found the vault. He wasn't about to be trapped in there, though. Then he realized that she was about to go in herself, so he put a hand on her arm, hoping to stop her.

"Don't," he warned.

"I've been in worse situations. A lot more dangerous ones. I'll be fine. I know what I'm doing," she assured him.

He let go of her, trusting her. He knew he couldn't persuade her otherwise. She was a lot like him and his family. She was too stubborn for her own good.

She entered the vault and, using Traveler magic, through them against a wall.

"Get out of here," she ordered them, as she magically gave Cora and Boyd migraines, hoping to bring them back to their normal selves. As she did that, they did as told, once Peter broke the seal.

She stopped giving them magical migraines, when it brought them back to being themselves.

A few nights later, there was a fight with the alphas. She knew she couldn't fight like she'd been able to as a vampire, but she was able to do one thing. One by one, she magically got the alpha pack's hearts ripped out, including the leader's, eventually, killing them all. By doing so, she saved a lot of tragedies, she knew. And that was her goal. Keep as many people from dying as she could.

Ch. 4: Jennifer

A little while after the death of the alpha pack, Cora had gotten sick, so she was in the hospital, when the storm made the electricity go out. They didn't know what was wrong with her, so Kat decided that she'd try something. She'd known Freya, Klaus' sister, off and on, so she knew it was possible to heal others magically. So, after trying to do that, she did it. She succeeded in healing her. So, afterward, they had Cora go to the loft and, despite the storm, she and Peter went into the woods to go find those that had been taken by Jennifer. She was going to use them as sacrifices. It was hard for anyone to sense anything, so Kat used her magical tracking skills. That helped in finding them. They rescued and got them home. Then she and Peter looked for Jennifer.

After some fighting and Kat's magic, they succeeded in killing Jennifer. So, for the time being, everything was as peaceful as it could be.

Ch. 5: Werejaguar

After Peter was reunited with his daughter, Malia, Kat was at the loft with Derek and Peter, when they got an intruder. That's when Kat found out about Kate and they found out what she was. A werejaguar. She wanted Derek for something, but failed. She was up against two werewolves and someone with magic. So, for the time being, she gave up and left.

Several nights later, there was a fight with the berserkers and Kate. One injured Derek badly and they thought he was gone, but when Kat was on the ground, injured, and backing away from Kate, the howl of a werewolf was heard. Then, a moment later, a pure black werewolf appeared and attacked Kate viciously, before phasing, revealing to them that Derek was alive. Then Kate fled and the berserkers were taken down. So, in the end, everyone except the berserkers survived.

Months later, Kate was killed, so no one had to worry about her anymore.

Ch. 6: Afterward

After everything that had happened throughout the months, from when they'd met and onward, she and Peter found love in each other. It wasn't strange, despite them being different species, because they were more alike than different. After all, she'd been like Peter when she was a vampire. So, from then on, everything was peaceful, with them having their happy ending.


End file.
